


La Vie en Rose

by gentlecas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Studying Abroad, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk is a restaurant owner, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is real gay, Keith is studying abroad, Lance has dogs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Two gays in France, i cried while planning this fic, i just love them so much guys, its gonna get really gay, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlecas/pseuds/gentlecas
Summary: A moment later, Keith heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. It opened, and Keith was immediately met with a large dog furiously jumping up and pushing his chest with it's large front paws. Keith nearly fell flat on his ass."Hubble, down!" Keith heard a voice from inside the apartment. The dog stopped what it was doing and ran back inside. It was then that Keith noticed a second large dog at his feet, sniffing at his jeans and wagging its tail. "Come on, Comet!" the voice coaxed again.Keith looked up and was met with blue eyes gazing back at him. This was Lance, apparently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo thank you so much to my best friend Ella for helping me out a lot with this. I couldn't have made this fic possible without her!!! be sure 2 express how much you love her in the comments.  
> Alright bros this is a short lil chapter to see the feedback this fic gets. Later chapters will be much longer. Thanks for reading!!

When the plane landed at last, Keith stood up and swiftly grabbed his items from the storage box above his seat. He shuffled to the front, passing a few slow passengers. As he was making his way through the door, Keith thanked the flight attendants and made his first steps into the city of Nantes, France.

Keith was a college student at the University of Texas in Austin, and was minoring in Comparative Race and Ethnic Studies. He was studying abroad to gain a better understanding of France's culture, as he was drawn to the country. Nantes wasn't his first choice regarding a rich history, but it was enough for him.

About a month before his trip, Keith had made an advertisement to citizens of France saying he had been looking for a place to stay. A 21 year old named Lance living in a small apartment in Nantes had been the only applicant who wasn't an elderly couple or a 40 year old woman living alone with her cats.

The applicant had stated that Keith could stay in his apartment for free, as long as he contributed to the household chores.

Once in France, Keith spared some of his money to take a taxi to the address specified by Lance.

The apartment Keith was staying at had a white stone exterior and looked rather nice. There were many windows along the outside, and Keith noticed bright green potted plants hanging from many of the balconies.

Keith walked up the cold metal stairs and took in a large breath in the early spring air. He finally reached the level where Lance's apartment was and noticed the welcome mat outside of the door. Instead of an "O" in "WELCOME", there was a paw print. He must have dogs, then.

Keith wasn't too fond of dogs, as he thought they were loud and made a mess. He preferred cats instead.

Keith knocked on the door with the numbers "402" on it and waited for it to open. When it didn't, Keith knocked a second time. No answer. A third time. Still no answer. It was rather cold outside, and Keith did not want to be standing in the frigid air for much longer. He finally rang the doorbell. A moment later, Keith heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. It opened, and Keith was immediately met with a large dog furiously jumping up and pushing his chest with it's large front paws. Keith nearly fell flat on his ass.

"Hubble, down!" Keith heard a voice from inside the apartment. The dog stopped what it was doing and ran back inside. It was then that Keith noticed a second large dog at his feet, sniffing at his jeans and wagging its tail. "Come on, Comet!" the voice coaxed again.

Keith looked up and was met with blue eyes gazing back at him. This was Lance, apparently.

Lance was wearing a long-sleeved and baggy sleep shirt, along with sweat pants and mismatching fuzzy socks.

"Hi!" Lance chimed. "You must be Keith, right? Sorry about my dogs. They get really excited when they get to meet new people." Keith nodded as Lance held out his hand, and he shook it apprehensively.

"Well, come on in! I'm sure it's awfully cold out there." Keith wasted no time and dragged his small suitcase into the warm apartment.

Keith noticed that Lance's apartment was very clean, but a bit disheveled. He did not expect this to be the kind of place where a guy  like Lance would live. In the living room was a very large bean bag chair in front of a flat-screen television. In the room was also a cushioned chair, a few paintings of different breeds of dogs, and a large houseplant.

"Do you want to see your room or are you going to keep standing in the middle of the hallway all day?" Lance laughed. Keith looked up at Lance. He hasn't even known him for ten minutes and Lance is already starting to mock him.

"Sure," Keith sighed. Whatever he could do to take a break from his new roommate. He followed Lance down the hallway. Lance stopped abruptly and gestured to the right with both hands.

"This is the guest room!" He announced. "Where you'll be staying."

"Thanks," Keith replied, ducking his head and shuffling into the small room.

In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed with a window above the wall where the pillows were. On the left side of the bed was a dark brown bedside table with a lamp and a small plant on top of it. Keith set his Star Wars themed tote bag on the floor, along with his suitcase. He opened the drawer in the table and found what he could only assume was the apartment key inside.

Keith shut the drawer and looked back up only to find that Lance was leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

"Nice mullet," Lance said in the most obnoxious way that Keith could imagine. Keith shot him a glare and Lance immediately raised his hands defensively. "Hey, it looks good on you! Suits you." Keith scoffed and started putting the clothes he had brought with him into the empty dresser.

"You're studying abroad, right?" Lance inquired, breaking the silence between them. "I've never really traveled outside of here. Lived in Nantes most of my life. You picked a nice city to stay in. Lots of museums and stuff." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Wasn't much of a choice," Keith replied. "I originally planned on staying in Paris, but most of the hotels were way too expensive."

"Oh, yeah. I can definitely believe that! A little bit before school ended, I visited my friend there for a couple of weeks. It took me _months_  to save up for the trip, even though I could've just stayed with my friend. Didn't want to burden him too much though."

"I can imagine this place is pretty expensive too, right?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, but it's pretty much the same everywhere else in France," Lance replied. "'S a popular tourist site, you know?"

"You're real talkative, huh?" Keith asked.

"Eh, if you think so," Lance shrugged. "It helps pass the time."

After conversing with Lance for a while, Keith came to the conclusion that living with him for a while couldn't be _that_  bad.  
   
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Keith was out the door, he was mesmerized by the thick blanket of snow covering the ground.  
> "Never seen snow?" inquired Lance, smirking a little.  
> "Of course I have," Keith scoffed. "Just not very often."

"So your dogs' names are Comet and Hubble?" Keith asked, and Lance nodded. "That's cool. I like the space theme."

  
"Yeah," Lance yawned. It was 7:30 in the morning. The two were sat opposite of each other at the dining room table. Keith was eating a small bowl of cereal and Lance had a mug of coffee, which also had a dog on it. "Comet is a Blue Heeler and Hubble is a Redbone Coonhound. They make for great pals."

  
Hubble was laying on top of Keith's feet, and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the red dog.

  
"Hey," Lance interrupted his thoughts. "I have to make a trip down to the market to get this week's groceries. Want to come with?"

  
Keith nodded and stood up to put his dishes in the sink. Keith had never never been grocery shopping, especially in France. He was a little bit excited to see what the market had to offer.

  
At the moment, Keith was wearing only a baggy graphic tee-shirt and large sweat pants, so he made his way to the guest - _his_ room and rummaged around his dresser for something to wear. He eventually decided on his hoodie from yesterday, a dark blue pair of jeans, and long arm warmers. Keith got dressed and exited the room, finding Lance next to the front door waving the keys back and forth.

  
"Ready to go?" Lance asked. He was wearing a winter hat along with a puffy coat that matched. Keith nodded and headed outside next to him.

  
As soon as Keith was out the door, he was mesmerized by the thick blanket of snow covering the ground.

  
"Never seen snow?" inquired Lance, smirking a little.

  
"Of course I have," Keith scoffed. "Just not very often." He made his way down the stairs after Lance, staying just a couple more seconds to take in the sight. There were mountains on the horizon and they looked utterly beautiful to Keith.

  
When he came to the bottom of the stairs, Keith was suddenly met with a rush of cold in his face. Something had hit him. When Keith finally regained himself, he saw Lance a few yards away absolutely losing it. He was hunched over, grasping at his sides and cackling so loud that Keith was sure the entire complex could hear him.

  
"You have - hah - snow all - hah - _over_  your face," Lance managed to get out between gasps.

  
"That was _not_  funny," Keith huffed, wiping snow from his face.

  
"Sure," Lance snickered. He then turned around and started making his way to his car again. Keith took this opportunity while Lance had his back turned and rolled up the biggest snowball he could manage.

  
"Hey, Lance!" Keith shouted, before chucking the snowball full force aiming at the back of Lance's head. The ball hit Lance right where Keith wanted it to, but the force of the blow was so hard that Lance toppled over face-first into the snow in front of him. Keith was laughing harder than he ever had in his entire life. His hands were on his knees and he was already past tears.

  
"You didn't!" Lance yelled back, propped up on his arms and clothes covered in snow. Keith couldn't help but think that Lance looked rather cute all flustered up "Ugh! Get in the car, babe." Lance said sarcastically.   
  


  
The market the two arrived at was partially indoors, with sheets protecting the produce from the harsh weather. There was a colorful array of fruits and vegetables as well as a variety of fish and meats.

  
Lance picked out a few tomatoes for dinner, some shrimp, and fruits. He also bought some breakfast ingredients for the following mornings. Dinner tonight was particularly easy, as Lance was making French onion soup.

  
He had bragged that his recipe was the best you'd ever taste,  and that he learned everything he knew about cooking from his friend Hunk.

  
The two arrived back to Lance's apartment retelling the series of events that had occurred earlier that morning.

  
A few hours passed, the rest of the afternoon used to laze around and work on assignments.

  
When dinner time came, Keith was on his laptop working on an essay due the next week. He would much rather be spending time with Lance and doing whatever around town to explore than doing schoolwork.

  
"Hey, Keith," Lance said from the kitchen. Keith's head perked up at the sound of his voice. "You should help me make dinner since you've had like, no experience with cooking."

  
"Can't," said Keith simply. "Working."

  
"Come o-on! Might as well learn about the food here, too." Lance whined.

  
"Fine," Keith sighed. "But it's not my fault when I turn this essay in late."

  
"Awesome!" Lance clapped his hands together. "Mind getting me the butter from the fridge and a baguette from the pantry?"

  
Keith did so and grabbed the requested items. It was nice helping Lance out.   
Lance had already put a pot on the stove, and took the butter from Keith.

  
"Thanks, honey," Lance said. Keith immediately blushed and turned his head away. Thankfully Lance had already shifted his attention back to the soup. There's no way Keith could LIKE Lance and vice-versa. They've only been living together for, what? A week? Geez, it felt shorter. But the way Lance was acting around him made Keith feel like he was actually into him. There was no possible way.  
  
  
That night, they ate the dinner that Keith helped cook. Comet was begging desperately for a bite, even after Lance had sent him out of the room several times. Keith liked talking to Lance, even though he could be a little obnoxious at times.

  
"You like space, huh?" Lance inquired after finishing his meal. "You seem to talk a lot about it."

  
"Yeah," Keith replied, pushing his bowl aside. "I'm majoring in astronomy. Something about it just..." He trailed off looking at the table in front of him. Keith looked up to find Lance looking at him with a soft smile and his head resting on his hand. Keith became flushed. Upon making eye contact with him, Lance's face changed, and he cleared his throat.

  
"Can I take your bowl?"

  
"Y-Yeah."

  
Lance took Keith's dishes from in front of him and placed them in the dishwasher.

  
  
Lance and Keith were in front of the telivision sitting on the sofa behind Lance's bean bag chair. They were watching an old Spanish soap opera and laughing at the quality of acting.

  
"You have any favorite movies?" Lance asked.

  
"Uh... I don't have a specific favorite but I really enjoy the Human Centipede saga."

  
"You're kidding, right?" Lance laughed.

  
"Hey, don't insult my tastes! We've grown up in _very_  different parts of the world." Keith was almost offended, but found himself chuckling just a little bit.

  
"Alright, alright. Anything else?"

  
"I do like Star Wars," Keith gestured to the tote bag sitting across the room.

  
"Star Wars...?" Lance sounded confused.

  
"Hold on," Keith stopped whatever he was prepared to say about Star Wars. "You've _never_  seen Star Wars? You've seen the Human Centipede but somehow have never seen _****Star Wars_? Like, any of them?" Now Keith was actually offended.

  
"Nope, sorry," Lance apologized. "You should've  seen your face when I told you I haven't, though."

  
"I actually can't believe this. I'm starting to like you and you haven't seen a single Star Wars movie. You know, I had nothing to do tomorrow because I was going to take a break, but now I know what we're going to do. We're going to watch all of the Star Wars movies."

  
"There is no way I'm doing that," Lance protested. Keith made an angry-looking face at Lance. He was going to get this boy to watch Star Wars whether he liked it or not.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna thank ella again for being my awesome co author and beta and also for providing moral support. also for not yelling at me when i cry over these two.  
> also apparently keith really likes star wars  
> also this chapter was really bad and im sorry


End file.
